Snowfall (Oneshot Collection)
by windstruck07
Summary: For each flake that descends the earth has its own unique story to tell...
1. The Chamber of Fearlings

Okay so... I got really bored. I know I should be worrying about thesis, my emotional, mental, and physical well-being and the fact that I'm supposed to be looking for my ma's flashdrive... But when inspiration strikes, you just won't be able to let go. -.- Yeah I have like, three stories pending for an update. Well this is the good news:

This is a collection of one-shots that covers various themes and may also include extra chapters from my other fanfics. Totally random but I'm sure you guys would somehow like it... Somehow.

You don't need to read the other fanfics to understand the oneshots. So I guess we're okay. :) But if you would want to read the other fanfics well, I won't stop you. :D

So classes for me resume next week. I'm making the most of what this vacation-ish has for me.

Also if you have suggestions on what kind of oneshot you want me to write about, feel free to leave a review and I'll see if I can write about it when I have the time. :)

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is... Well you already know.**

_This first chapter is a sneak preview for my third multichapter fanfic which I will be updating... not very soon. Like I said, you don't need to read my other fics to understand this..._

Title: The Chamber of Fearlings

Fic: The Story Book Chronicles

Characters: Jack Frost, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida

Genre: Angst-ish (Don't worry the events in the actual fic won't be auper angsty.

...

Darkness...

Jack Frost recognized the feeling of being at its mercy pretty well... He felt it once, but he wasn't very keen on feeling it again.

_Find it... Find your center..._

They were inside a room... A dark room dubbed the Chamber of Fearlings... The other guardians told him this was where Pitch had gone insane. This was where he lost his humanity... where he became the Boogey Man.

This was a room of one's darkest fears.

"EUGENE!"

Three heads snapped towards a frightened blonde. Rapunzel, staring towards the darkness on her knees, her pretty voice breaking like a sobbing wild siren. Over and over she cried for her love who wasn't there, her arms reaching and reaching and reaching... for no one.

"Don't look Rapunzel!" Jack screamed at her as his clutch on his staff clung tighter in suppressed fear. "It's not real!"

Through Rapunzel's eyes, the shadows of the room shifted into a familiar scene. It was the inside of Gothel's tower, where the four of them saw Rapunzel and her cropped hair, holding a dead man in her arms as she sobbed and sang in melancholy.

_Flower gleam and glow... Let your power shine!_

Rapunzel found herself singing the same, her lips quivering and her voice breaking at every word. She looked on and saw herself, reminding herself that she had saved him... She had saved him... She had saved him...

"Heal what has been h-hurt... Change the fate's design..."

But the man in the vision didn't budge. As the Rapunzel in the shadows ended her song... the man in her arms stayed there lifeless... forever.

"EUGENE!"

And then a series of voices...

_I will never stop getting away from you!_

_I love you most..._

_The world is a dark and dangerous place..._

_You are never leaving this tower... EVER!_

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rapunzel sobbed as she tried to yank her long hair from her head. Spotting a weapon, she tried to cut the soft heap of golden tresses... But in that world, it wouldn't cut... It refused to be cut.

And then another scream. Jack turned to his left and saw Merida in a crumpled heap, punching the ground and screaming obscenities in the air.

"MUM! NOOO!"

"Merida!" Jack called out to her, stuck in his place as he contemplated which of Rapunzel and Merida to rush to first.

"Mum!" she kept weeping.

The shadows reformed. A mother bear slaying three cubs... a large man losing a foot... and then a head... three clan leaders falling at the claws of a beadt... and an image of a large bear slaying a smaller bear played at the center of the room. Both monsters were impaled with a rain of spears... and the shadows dissolved.

"MUUUM!"

_You embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!_

_Torn by pride.._

_He followed his own path... and the kingdom fell!_

_Elinooor!_

"Merida!" Jack called out. He coughed an spurted blood... horrified at the sight. How could he possibly bleed? He was already dead!

Jack turned to the young Viking behind him... the only other one besides him who struggled to stand. His fingers trembled violently, trying to contain and control them by gripping his fists... and Jack clung to the hope that Hiccup would be strong enough... strong enough to stand by him and overcome fear.

And get their butts out of there.

"ARGH!" Hiccup growled as his knees gave way. Jack looked horridied... feeling dread and hopelessness seep into his chest.

"Hiccup... don't listen... it's all in your head... it's not real!" Jack pleaded.

The shadows around them went wild, swirling in a malevolent maelstrom abovehead, like a fleet of dragons readying for the kill. One giant monster hovered above them all, breathing hot dark fire in rings of hellish heat. Surrounding the four... a band of warriors shamelessly fallen, some burnt to cinders, others reduced to ash... and winged beasts of myth, mutilated on every side...

And before them stood an image of Hiccup... who lost not only his leg... but all of his limbs...

Like a mighty dragon roar, Hiccup screamed. His voice echoed through the room, almost deafening Jack with the intensity of the sound. His voice was loud, angry, and hostile... something Jack had never thought Hiccup could make.

The young Viking tried to stand on shaky legs, shielding his ears with his palms as he cursed at the murky air. And there Jack saw the spark of courage... futile as it was, it was there alive and burninh and ready to consume the darkness Hiccup fought like the flames of a Night Fury.

_I just wanted to be one of you guys..._

_He's never where he should be..._

_You're not a Viking... you're not my son.._

"You're not real!" Hiccup yelled. "You're not real! You are just a bad dream!"

Like a flicker of hope, Hiccup's voice reache the Scottish princess' ears. Shakily, Merida stood, grabbing her bow and arrow as she shot a vicious arrow against a Fearling that tried to attack Rapunzel. Rapunzel snapped to wakefulness as the vision of her nightmares died before her. The realization brought her to a suddden rush of adrenaline, drawjng the frying pan tied to her waist as she whacked another shadow that came for her auburn haired friend.

"Thanks Merida." Rapunzel panted.

"Jack?"

And so the three whipped their heada towards Jack Frost... a spirit staring off into dark space, his eyes set on a little girl no more than ten years with skates on uer feet and fear in her face. Jack only felt dread in the pit of his stomach... watching as the all too familiar scene played before him like a taunting memory.

_"Jack... I'm scared..."_

"Yeah... I know..." Jack found himself whisper. "But you know what? How about we have some fun instead?"

But even before the girl in the shadows could reply... she sank into the shadows with a cry... and all Jack could do was look on with horror.

"Jack, it's not real! It's not.."

But Jack could not hear the calls of his friends any longer... For ever so slowly, he felt himself sinking... sinking... sinking... deeper into the abyss as the shadows loomed in his line of vision.

Darkness. That was the first thing he remembered when he awoke... he prayed it wouldn't be the last...

But the Moon never rose...

...

A/N: Dundunduuuuun...

Tell me watcha think? :) *wink*


	2. The Lady in White

Oooookay, now this oneshot was originally a chapter from an original story I made during my sophomore year in high school (which was like... Six years ago?). I just changed the names and places so... You will see my extreme love for fantasy as you read on, with a smidge of Jelsa for your reading pleasure!

Title: The Lady in White

Genre: Fantasy, Action, implied Romance, AU

Characters: Jack Frost, Elsa

Inspired by Devil May Cry 3... or was it 4?

Warning: Jack I think might be a little OOC. As for Elsa? I really don't know

...

He trodded over forest grass, pacing slowly, calmly...

He could smell the crisp air of the woods. The ancient barks and whisks and ferns, the tangled roots beneath his leather-booted feet, the pungent scent of evaporating rain...

Blue fireflies lit his way like floating smudges of light. They flew fluidly, obedient like pups and graceful as the rolling of beads. The illumination revealed his face: pale, blank. Enticing as an ivory sculpture of Adonis, the portrait of his face framed by dark brown locks.

As he trudged through the woods, his velvet leather cloak scratched by twigs and wild bushes, his guard low but alert, there came a soft, running sound through the forests...

His gloved hand gripped his sword ready.

White color crept from the roots of his hairs to its ends, the evidence of his transformation from a mere hunter to a vicious warrior. The eerie brown eyes turned a cold, smoky electric blue, swiftly speculating each and every corner. His keen senses manouvered his gaze, searching the blue-tinted forest for any signs of danger.

Then his vision narrowed afront him. Far off beyond the trees and bushes was a form of a young woman running towards him.

He was about to unsheathe his sword when a thought held him back. He studied the girl's features...

Her hair flew back, like a long platinium blonde curtain behind her shoulders. Her long white satin silk dress flowed like the forest breeze itself, revealing fair, pearly shoulders and a torso of perfect symmetry.

Beneath long black lashes were eyes of fear, glimmering as though they were blue crystals against a sheet of white talc. A face mingling with the paleness of her gown...

The obvious. She was harmless, and was running for her life.

The distance between them narrowed, and he carefully raised his guard. But then, this girl was near him. _Too near him. _She buried her face in his chest, shivering, panting.

She looked up, eyes suddenly intense.

"My lord!" she gasped. "Please... he... he... help me!"

His shocked face turned to swift comprehension. His arm slid across her bare shoulders, guarding her as though he would guard a child. His smoking blue eyes surveyed the surroundings again... searching.

Nocturnal sounds grew dead, and the fireflies ebbed away from him slowly. He was concentrating. There was sonething odd about the forests...

The girl cowered within the circle of his arm, weeping and afraid, and pushing away to leave yet reluctant at the same time. Concentration turned to irritation with her behavior, knowing that the girl feared him too, because he was a stranger.

He musn't let his emotions dominate, he decided. It would ruin concentration.

Then he felt the earth move. There was something gigantic up ahead of him, something monstrous. Some kind of shadow moved, with burning tongues around him. Something burning. A burning centaur?

It came closer. A huge monster with the body of a centaur and a head of a bull. Its wings were of flames, the hair of its lion tail also of fire. Its eyes were like two huge slits of crimson lights, glowing at its way, furious amd hungry, arms swaying. One hand carrying a stone saber burning like cooling lava.

He flashed a menacing grin. "Nice."

"M-my lord?"

"You brought me great challenge, dear girl." he smirked at the girl beside him. "Better wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives."

He pushed the girl behind him, ignoring her startled scream as he extended his arm. The sword from his back evaporated like blue winter smoke, reappearing within the hold of his hand.

"En garde."

He leapt, meeting the height of his adversary with sword ready to strike. The burning minotaur-like centaur prepared his own weapon as both swords clashed, releasing waves of purple rings of fire.

His feet met the ground and attacked the enemy's legs. Despite the feeble look of his black sword compared to the burning lava-like weapon, it wounded the centaur's thick black flesh easy as pie.

Wounds left blue burning ice, scattering through its fur. The enemy stomped its hooves and released blasts of fire as they pounded the earth. A third of th forest trees were down and destroyed.

The lava sword tried to crush him, the speed of a giant, falling pendulum. He evaded the impact and ran up the scorching weapon to wound the centaur's wrist with an acrobatic turn. He was attacking the monster swiftly, like how a bee pierces the hive intruder without mercy.

The girl marveled at what she saw... What courage! What skill! What effortless grace it took him to fight such a powerful demon!

The monster struggled for words. Somehow, he must acknowledge his excellent contender.

"You are not human!" it said, the voice like roaring thunder, "You are... of the Cold Changelings!"

He smirked. "Glad you noticed."

"Who... are... you?!"

"Jackson Overland Frost." he exclaimed, voice filled with black exhiliration and hatred. "Last of the Winter Bloodline!"

With one excerting force, his hamd drew cold blue light in a vortex, drunken by his black sword now embellished with patterns of blue light. He ran up the beast's arm, ready to stab its heart.

And he did, releasing the force as he quickly pierced the devil's chest. It shrieked and screamed, the fires turning from crimson to sapphire while its heart burned blue and exploded from th scalding cold.

Yes. Cold. A fire as cold as winter eliminated its own scorching hot flame, taking it to its death.

The monster limply fell, shaking the ground with its weight with Jackson on top of it, the sword in his hand now away from its chest, looking triumphant.

The girl's heart rejoiced.

She ran forward to meet her savior. Utterly feminine. Highly poised. Incredibly innocent. As innoccent as her strong-willed face and soft siren's voice. As chaste as her maidenly locks and satin-smooth skin...

He descended from the monster and pointed his sword at the girl before she could jump him.

"What?" she gasped. Hurt.

"Tell me, woman," he said, sounding dangerously threatening, "Who are you?"

She fell on her hide, the tip of his sword still inches from her chin. She was terrified.

"Who... I... I... am?" she stammered.

He traced down his sword to her collarbone and then down to her cleavage. His eyes were filled with curiosity as he returned the blade to her chin.

"Interesting." he murmured, sounding like a menace in an attempt to frighten and intimidate her. "You look young... very young..."

And she was... perhaps eighteen or twenty? What was such a girl doing in a place like this?

She gulped. He smirked.

"I... I am thankful for your presence... during my escape... you saved me." she stammered, her heart pounding with fear.

He ignored her nervous grattitude.

"What are you doing in a place a few heartbeats from Nightmare's Lair?" he asked coldly, the tip of sword once again descending towards that valley between her breasts. "And clad in nothing but a nightgown?"

She perspired. Her eyes were wide, trying to speak but unable to. Something was keeping her from speaking...

The five seconds of tranquility were long, and Jackson was growing impatient. His glimmering smoky winter eyes grew even more misty, his arm and black sword releasing cold electric blue steam...

"Answer me!" he hissed.

She whimpered. "My lord! Please don't kill me!"

She was now lying on the soft forest grass, her pale blond locks shimmering beneath her pearl skin. She panted, choking back sobs as her fearful eyes stared at the cold black sword.

"Elsa!" she gasped. "My name is Elsa! Please... please..."

And then she sobbed, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She closed them and turned her head to the side in shame, watching as the man towered over her frame with sword in hand, ready to strike her should any form of deception be found in her.

And when Jackson saw that there was none, he sheathed his sword and stepped back, allowing her the space to sit up and fix her dress which now exposed the cream-white of her legs. He looked away, not that her looks affected him... he just found it unsettling to spot a beautiful girl lightly dressed in the dark of night...

Wait. He thought a girl beautiful? Well then... that was a first.

"Stand up." He ordered, with a hand held out to aid her. And when she did, he shook off the leather cloak he sported and wrapped it around her smaller frame. His hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment as his eyes met hers... and he averted and turned his back and walked on.

"Wait." Elsa called out.

Jackson stopped, then turned his head at her with one brow raised. Slowly the white of his hair turned brown... and his eyes were now a dark chocolate.

"Please... take me with you..." she pleaded softly. "I've nowhere else to go."

Jackson didn't answer. Instead, he walked on.

Elsa froze in place with dread... she was all alone... She was so afraid...

Jackson paused, and turned his head to her again.

"You coming or not?"

And that night, the runaway princess knew... she wasn't alone.

...

A/N: Thanks to anw who reviewed last chappie. Hmmm? Jarida? I don't ship them but... for you, I'll sed what I can do? :)

R&R pleeeeeaaaaase? :)


	3. How to Kill Without Murder

Okay so this is one of those really angst-y type of fics that I'm trying to wing at. This is a reconstructed monologue from one of my original stories that I was still yet to finish. This was from a separate document, and found that I wouldn't include this in that story anymore since—well—I just thought not to.

Okay for you emos out there. TADA!

All standard disclaimers apply!

_Title: How to Kill Without Murder_

_Characters: Jackson Overland (human), Elsa_

_Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort(?)_

_World: AU (In which Jack is some sort of Mercenary from a faction called Guardians and Elsa is nursing a comatose Anna)_

_Jack-centric_

…_. … …_

In those very moments… she didn't know what to decide about…

She was at that very hour… confused… heartbroken… destroyed. She didn't know how she'd ever bear the consequence of choosing one over the other… because in that certain minute, she was confined to weighing two grave decisions… and it cost my love her life…

Because she was torn between two lovers… that of the Light… the other of the Dark.

She was her light. I was her darkness.

It was the night that the captivating symphony of the Swan's fall, that I spoke to her for the very last time. She was a pearl shining under the moonlight, and as always… I was awestruck by the obscure beauty resonating from her…

I never fathomed night's such as these… because for all I knew those looking for the Guardians would be there… watching… waiting… wanting to devour me, like the soul-eating demons they are.

But Elsa… she would never desert me… not for anything… not for anyone…

Not even for her sister Anna.

"Jack…"she trilled. I shuddered. Every move she made, from the way she nodded and shook her head, from the way her voice rang like the tinker of yuletide bells, from the way the wind hazily brushed her silvery blonde locks from her pearly shoulders... would always take me away… "I need to talk to you…"

"I'm listening…" I replied calmly. But my heart hammered secretly.

"I…"she hesitated. "I came to tell you… that I…"

She broke off, covering her thin lips with her palm... breaking to tears. Why? Why was my angel crying? I wanted to come near and hold her tight… steal her kiss, the way I had planned it ever since the day I realized I loved her… the kiss that never came to be…

I couldn't do it. Though my face was hard and cold as glacier ice… I feared my fears were eminent…

Judging the way she looked at me with her glass eyes, my fears had been confirmed. Paranoia swept over me like a flood… blood curdled at my throat… my eyes were bloodshot, panic and wrath evident as I saw through her fragile surface.

"You're leaving me…" I said. It sounded more like a mocking question an insane man would ask of. "Aren't you?"

She shook her head. But she was crying.

"No… I… yes… I… I'm sorry… I just… just can't be with you…"

She buried her angel face in her hands. Weeping. Regretting the decision made. I already knew why. It was Anna. That precious thing of Elsa's I could never get my hands on.

"… but I wasn't holding you back from your time with her… was I?" I asked, sounding more like a mad man as I spoke every word. "Was it me?... Elsa…?"

"I love you Jack!" she wept. "But… I don't… I can't… I don't know anymore!"

She wept even more. Sympathy no longer had a place in my heart. I've waited for her enough. I shared her time with a sister that I could never compete with, kept my heart sealed secret from my best friends, killed and would let myself be killed, if it was to protect the one I held dearest to my heart… her…

But that Light was going to take my love away.

"Why?…Don't you love me anymore?" I asked her again… this time calm… but an obvious danger behind them. " If you cared so much about me… why are you leaving then?"

"But I told you… I do… it's just…" she trailed off, having nothing valid to say… she could not explain further… I knew her too well.

Because I could easily make her stay. I could win back her love in an instant. That was how much she had loved me…

But she wasn't going to let me win this time. She wants me to let go of her… because she can't do the same for me.

Or so I thought…

"It's just…" she choked further. "I don't love the same way I loved you before…"

Lies. "What do you mean?" I cried harshly, eyes wide in an uncontrollable desire to destroy. Lies.

She backed off… scared… afraid of my anger against the world… against both the demon and the divine…

I forced myself to calm down… I wouldn't let myself scare my love away…

I drew near and hugged her close… the way I usually did. Nuzzled my head against the fragrance of her sweet chamomile hair. This was it. The one thing that I might do to save her from leaving me…

She wept, burying her head in my chest. Never wanting to leave the confines of my arms… but in that instant…

She pushed me away.

Pain sketched across my face. Why don't you love me anymore?!

"Please!" she wailed. "Go away! I'm so sorry!" I had not thought the words of a madman anymore. I was beginning to scream them out loud.

"Why are you leaving me?!"

I tried to hold her close again… but she would no longer let me. I tried to steal the kiss I had dreamt for so long… she evaded in clear regret. I harshly squeezed her wrists with my capable hands… she cried aloud in pain, halfheartedly trying to pull away.

"Why?"

And to my dismay, I was weeping. The way she wept for me. Both of us had been defeated… by the merciless consequence of love.

"Forgive me… please… I'm sorry…" she whispered. It was like she was lulling me into an eternal sleep. "Everything's over… we're over… I don't feel for you in a way a lover does anymore…just leave me alone!"

And with that one moment she was gone… and I was… I was…

It was like she had killed me right then.


End file.
